


Goddammit Evans, wasn't that the plan?

by MyCapSteven



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, its a good time all around, laughing, things mostly going to plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCapSteven/pseuds/MyCapSteven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been having a rough few weeks at university. It doesn't help that you're going to school to be a mechanical engineer, and a female in a male dominated field no less! Your professors are asses and you come home to complain to Chris every day. But one day, during a particularly rough week, Chris loses his patience, and the end results? Well goddammit they're fantastic, but wasn't that the plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddammit Evans, wasn't that the plan?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a dirty13 submit for http://chrisevans-sexualfrustrations.tumblr.com/ but it kind of got away from me. More like really, REALLY, got away from me. This is a first for me and I'm writing it more for myself but I really do hope you guys enjoy this, because Lord knows I would. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. If anything really offends you let me know!

So these past few weeks have been tough with classes at the university and being looked down upon because hey, "a girl as a mechanical engineer? Thats completely unheard of, girls can't build OR fix things, they need supervision the entire time!" Its the same rant Chris has heard for the past month and yet everytime he hears that tone in your voice he sits there listens, bearing the brunt of your hatred for men who still can't see women in a majority male populated field. But today, today Chris has had enough. Its the third time this week you've come home flushed with anger, ready to punch and kick the first thing that so much as breathes the wrong way around you and Chris has had it. 

You don't even get the chance to hang up your keys before he scoops you up and throws you over his shoulder. "GODDAMMIT EVANS PUT ME DOWN I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!" you yell as your keys clatter to the floor. "No." "No?" "No. You've been driving me crazy this whole week. Coming home with 'Chris he gave us a pity check, a PITY check! How am I supposed to get anywhere with PITY CHECK?!' and "Chris he looked at us like we couldn't figure out a pop-up laundry hamper on our own! That shit comes assembled!' and I've listened, God have I listened, and I've behaved, I've been so good about letting you just yell and stomp around huffing and looking so sexy I just want to take you right then and there, and I CAN'T because you're fuming and-!" "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK CHRIS? PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" "You really want me to put you down?" "Yes goddammit!" "Fine." You land with a soft oomf, and before you can even sit up Chris is there, hovering over you, trapping you on the bed.

"Come on Chris, let me up. I'm tired and pissed and just want to shower."

"Actually, you may want to reconsider showering right now."

"Wha-" You don't even finish getting the first word out of your mouth before his lips descend on yours. Devouring and desperate, taking what they want from you, yet gentle and with just a hit of worry that he may have pushed you too far and thinks you may just kick him out of bed and put him on the couch tonight. You ease all those worries when you suddenly surge up, with equal intensity. Your response throws him off balance, and its just the opening you need. The next second Chris goes from hovering over you to being pinned to the bed between your legs.

"Fuck..." he whispers. "Yeah, I assumed that was the plan." you say with a wink as a scandalous smile graces your features. Chris looks up at you in shock, as if he can't believe that the tables have turned in a few seconds. Wasn't he supposed to be the one driving you crazy by pinning you beneath him as he slowly worked you up and made you forget about your shit head professors? Not the one lying on the bed already looking so fucked and wrecked before anything real had even started?

"Yeah, yeah that was the plan..." he huffs out as he chuckles at the situation. "But how about we stick to my plan of attack?" he flips you both over so that hes the one on top again "I mean, I AM the man with a plan." And he winks back at you and smiles devilishly. You can't contain your laughter though, did he really just make a Captain America reference about himself in BED? You lose it, and as you laugh you feel him shaking on top of you, joining in the hilarity of the moment, because this fucking meatball right here.

"I can not believe you right now Chris, really? A Cap reference?" you have tears in your eyes as you look up at him, but the second after your eyes connect you see some of the laughter dissipate and a small mischevious flame start to flicker.

"Chris-?" 

"Thats Captain Rogers to you soldier!" the hell?..."Soldier! Did you not hear me? Answer my question! Is that how you speak to your Captain?" So thats how he wants to spin this now. Well two can play at this game you think. "N...nn....no..-no sir. Sorry sir, just had a lapse in memory. Forgive me Captain." Chris gives you a smirk, cocking an eyebrow, pleased that you're playing along. "Alright soldier, no need to get yourself worked up, although I've heard you haven't had a problem with that as of late."

"Sir?" 

"From what I hear, you've been having problems with some of your Sergeants?"

"Um, yes sir. They've, uh, they've been pulling rank and making me seem incompetent while I do my job." he looks at you unimpressed.

"Have they now?"

"Yes sir. And they hover as I perform the simplest tasks, in fact, they refuse to give me any task that I am actually qualified to do because I'm a woman and they don't think I can handle it." "Ah, now the real question comes to light. Are you really qualified to manage the duties they seem to be giving to others?"

"I am. I'm more qualified than anyone else in the unit. And I can show you." Your tone starts off strong, but as you finish your thoughts your voice becomes soft, pleading almost, and has a suggestive hint to it."Please sir, let me show you just how overqualified I am for the work I'm doing now." You beg him while looking up at him from underneath your lashes.

"Fuck." he whispers, more to himself than you, but nevertheless you hear him, and with that in mind you respond with an "I was hoping thats what you'd say." And with that flip the both of you over for a third time, but this time as you settle on his hips, you push down on him with just the slightest amount of pressure, rocking yourself over his straining erection for a few glorious seconds. "Shit (y/n), that feels amazing." he says with his eyes closed. "That might feel amazing, but this will definitely look more amazing. His eyes open just a split second before you rip your shirt off, exposing your black and red lacy bra. His eyes go black, with the just the slightest hint of a blue ring around the pupils, this, is his favorite set of your underwear. Within seconds his hands are at your back unhooking your bra and getting it off your body. Theres a rushed feel to it, and you can feel the sexual charge in the air. "Chri- Captain, oh Captain my Captain, please..." you beg. You don't even know what for. All you know is that Captain or Chris you need him inside you right this instant. "Yes soldier? I thought you were going to show me your qualifications?" It sounds more like a command rather than a question. "We have time for that later. right now I need your pants off and your dick inside me." you growl at him, and you feel him shiver. "Now that sounds like some take charge attitude. Ever show it to your higher ups?"

"No. Never. Not when you're my Captain. Now please sir. Get the fuck up and strip." He can't do anything other than smile and shake his head at you as he pushes you off of him, pulling his belt from his jeans which you'd finally managed to pop the button open on. "Finally." you mutter to yourself as you yank off your own pants and thong.

Chris takes a moment to marvel at you as you undress, and when you turn to find him still watching you and in his boxers, you fling your thong at him to get him moving again.

"Did you really just throw this at me?" he asks as you settle yourself back on the bed.

"I sure did, now if you don't fuck me Cap, well, I'm just going to have to go take care of things myself." You turn as if to get off the bed and thats when he pounces. He grabs you by the arm and gets you underneath him. "And where do you think you're going? You just threw your thong as me and as punishment I'm going to have my wicked way with you. Think you're ready for that?"

"Oh I could handle anything you gave me me..." you train off with winking seductively at him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're forgetting something.....soldier." You realize suddenly that hes still keeping up the charade, so you respond with a sassy "I'm sorry, SIR. It won't happen again....sir."

"You're damn right it won't. And since you seem to have such a smart mouth on you, maybe its time we put that mouth to better use." His lips descend upon yours, stopping whatever smartass retort you were about to make from ever leaving your mind. This kiss had started off brutal and filled with want and need. The craving for one another was palpable as your tongues fought with each other. In the end it was Chris who won due to him being a cheat and nipping at your bottom lip startling a gasp out of you that gave him the upper hand.

Within minutes the need to breathe got the best of both of you and you parted, panting and breathing heavily, to get some much needed oxygen back into your bodies. Even though you were out of breath you managed to switch up the positions, for the millionth time, so that you were the one looking down at him. Chris gave you a questioning look, as if to ask if you had any clue what to do with yourself now that you seemed to have control of the situation. You manage to keep your eye roll to yourself, being reminded of your misogynistic professors and decided to show Chris, or the Captain as it was now, just how well you knew how to handle this situation. You climb off of Chris and his head lifts to follow you as you make your way to the closet. You start rummaging through until you find the items you'd been looking for, and when you turn around and walk back to the bed holding them his eye widen in surprise. "Hey-" he starts, but you cut him off by climbing on top of him and dropping your items onto his chest, causing the rest of his question to be nothing more than a puff of exhaled air. "You know Captain, you should really reconsider where you hide your gear." you say as you take the patriotic colored cloth and move to use it to bind his wrists together. He struggles for a minute but relents, you know just how easily he could have gotten out of having his hands tied up but you also know that he wants to see where you're going with this. As you look back to his face after finishing your task you see the wonder and love he has for you in his eyes. He won't say anything out of character now. its far to late for that, if either one of you breaks character the whole image will be shattered, so you both stay quiet. Instead you lean down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. The same lips that keep you here, stable and in the present. You let the kiss linger a couple moments before you break it, working your way down his body, stopping at his abs to lick and bite your way along the hard ridges, and then pausing again to mouth and nip at that amazing "V" along his hips, getting so close to the place he wants you most, yet never actually giving him what he wants. 

That is until you hear the soft little exhale of air that is neither growl nor moan, but that sound that's just right in the middle that tells you he's gone. That tells you if you keep doing what you're doing for the next five minutes he's going to be the mess on this bed begging you to take him in your mouth, to touch him, to do something, ANYTHING. And you know that you've kept him waiting long enough. He'd said it before, he'd stopped himself as you ranted and yelled for a whole month, a couple minutes wouldn't be anything compared to the hours he'd already endured, but to you those minutes would feel like an eternity. So without any warning you stop nipping at your favorite spot on his body, right where that lowermost ab meets the V of his hips. It takes him a moment but Chris realises you've stopped, and when he picks his head up to look at why his eyes meet yours and at that second you wrap your lips around him and swallow him down in one go. His head falls back and he lets out the deepest, yet loudest, groan you've ever heard from him, surprising the both of you. It catches you so off guard that you unconsciously hum an approval, the vibrations of your throat shooting straight to his cock and making him impossibly harder than he already is. He gets louder the more you suck and hum around his thick member. It had taken months before you were able to deepthroat him like this, so easy and smooth, and the first time you did it he'd cum embarrassingly fast, almost as fast as a teen, but you had to give him credit, he hadn't known you'd been practising so you could surprise him. As it stands you can't have him like this for too long otherwise the fun will all be over before the really fun stuff has started. With this in mind you slowly let him leave the warm heat your mouth has to offer.

He looks up with a whine when you finally let him fall out of your mouth. He's mourning the loss of the warmth that surrounded him and he doesn't know when it'll return, but you do. You most definitely know that sooner than he thinks hes going to be in a much warmer, wetter place than just your mouth. So instead of acknowledging his whine you make your way back up to his lips, trailing kisses along his body the entire way.

"And thats just the beginning of what I can do for you....Captain." at this point you have both hips on either side of his body, your hips raised just slightly over his throbbing dick. It keeps pulsing and straining towards your body, almost as if its trying to head home. And head home it will. Before Chris has a chance to respond you bring your hips down and rub yourself over his cock, leaving him wet and ready to enter you. "You ready for this Captain? Because I'm about to show you just how qualified I am to do my job, AND the Sergeants' jobs." you purr in his ear before you line yourself up with his cock and slam down on it. 

You let out a yell while Chris lets out a load moan. Hes so big and thick inside you and you're extremely tight and wet around him. You both get so lost in the sensations of your pleasure from having Chris fuck you so roughly and thoroughly (so that you'll feel it for days) that soon you're both reduced to nothing more than grunts, moans, and " harder Evans,....fuck, right there,..yesss, FUCK CHRIS!" and "faster babe, ride me like I know you can,...oh shit, babe, you're so tight....you're so good, so good....". Its all Chris pounding into you while you move your hips to meet his every thrust. 

Its rough and fast and dirty, and just what you needed to get all the pent up anger out of your system, and Chris knows that, so thats what he gives you. But at one particularly pleasurably hard thrust you turn your head up to look at him (you don't even remember when you guys switched positions again) and your eyes connect, and suddenly everything slows down. His harsh rhythmic thrusts turn into sweet and slow deep thrusts. Its as if he pounded away all the anger and is pounding back in the passion with which you had when you first started your classes. It stops being a hard fuck, and becomes passionate love making instead. The loud cries for things to become rougher and faster turn into quiet pleas for deeper and harder. Its no longer about needing a release of energy, it instead becomes a matter of showing each other how much love is between the two of you. Your bodies move in sync. A well choreographed dance for only your eyes and no one elses. The way Chris makes love to you brings tears to your eyes, that he can go from a rough Captain giving you what you want, to the sweet caring man who gives you what you need leaves you speechless and amazing, and it is in that moment of pure bliss and happiness and love that you feel your orgasm wash over you like a wave finally breaking. You clamp down on Chris, intensifying the tightness hes feeling tenfold. You feel his hips stutter, once, twice, and then suddenly you feel a loss, an empty space where Chris was just there, a dip in the bed telling you the Chris had shifted his weight, and then finally a steady stream of warm cum starting to cover your stomach.

You give one last moan at the fact that he remembered he didn't have a condom on and pulled out, making sure he didn't put you both in a compromising position, lest you had gotten pregnant. It was a conversation you two had had, you wanted kids, but when the time was right. And right now was not the time.

A little while later, after you've both caught your breath, Chris turns on his side and rolls out of bed to get a warm towel to clean you up. You want him to stay there because he was your heat source but you understand the need. So you let him go. When he returns he's cleaned himself off and now turns his attention to you. As he wipes his cum from your body you start to giggle. And its not your fault! You're still sensitive everywhere, every nerve on end, and it tickles okay?! Chris finishes wiping you down even with all your squirming and turns back to the bathroom to put the towel in the laundry. When he comes back he throws himself on the bed and all you hear is a muffled "owww..." you turn on your side to look at him, a questioning look on your face.

"What'd you do?"

"I landed on something....Is this...is this lube? Captain America FLAVORED lube?!" You try to look at him very nonchalantly and fail miserably after about 0.2 seconds. He just looks so confused and tired and cute with his sex hair that you can't help yourself and you're gone, rolling on the bed with laugher. "Yes Chris, its FLAVORED Captain America lube. In fact there's three kinds. The blue is blue raspberry, the red is cherry, and the white...what's the white again? Humm, mint. Peppermint actually." you respond while closing the cap of the lube bottle to taste its flavor. You look back at Chris and theres a fire in his eyes again when he looks at you. But then he shakes his head and pulls you closer to him while pulling the duvet over the two of you.

"anoffer rmd lmrr...mm trrrd." You look at him with nothing but love in your eyes. "What was that Chris?" you ask his blonde head with hairs sticking out all over the place.

"I said another round later. I'm tired." he looks at you like you just woke him up and the coffee hasn't started brewing yet. "Of course. Another round later, gotta make sure the 97 year old is well rested so he doesn't hurt himself" you laugh back at him. He swats at you and when he feels where you are he pulls you closer into his chest and hugs you even tighter. "Love you (y/n). And I love you as an engineer, so you can fix me and my 97 year old body when it starts to fall apart."

"Love you too Chris. And I'd always fix you, you're my meatball aren't you?" you say endearingly as you pull the unopened Captain America themed condom off his shoulder and settle yourself in his embrace, finally letting sleep take you. 

**Author's Note:**

> So thats it. I hope you guys enjoyed. If you want come stalk my tumblr, its full of everything, but mostly Chris and Marvel. http://stop-groping-left-boobs-chris.tumblr.com/


End file.
